Curiousity Over All My Morals
by BlueGirl167
Summary: Dr. Mirage was a brilliant youngster. She was top of her class, passed the medical tests with flying colors, and she was the most rudest medical person there, aside from House. So how does she do in House’s diagnostics team? Will she be able to handle the pressure, or will she buckled and get crushed?


(1) A Rude Change

Eve Mirage

Gender- Female

Age- 28

Field(s):

Psychiatrist

Radiologist

Training:

Neurologist

Current Job- Clinic Duty.

House examines the info about Mirage. He raised an eyebrow to see she studied in two fields, and at such a young age. He closed it up and threw it on the desk when he saw Robert Chase walk in.

"Oh goody! One of my lapdogs is here. To hopefully give me some good news about our patient?" He looked expectantly. Chase sighs.

"The patient has Schizsophrenia. She isn't responding to our words, and she seems to be in denial. We need a phychiatrist to treat her, but all of them have their hands tied." House looked down at the portfolio. He stood up and grabbed his cane, hobbling over to the doorway, the blue file in hand. He hands it to Chase.

"Find this girl. She could help." He walked out the door before turning around to remind Chase something else.

"Just tell her we need a psychiatrist with a... snappy personality." He walked out and Chase opened up the portfolio. He sighed and walked down to the clinic room.

"Miss June. You are saying your inhaler doesn't work and you would like a new one. Tell me how often you are using it and how you are using it." Dr. Mirage came in and got straight to the point. The patient looked at her confused.

"I use it like any normal person." Dr. Mirage clicked her tongue.

"If you used it like "any normal person," we wouldn't be talking. Now, tell me."

"I've been going through with two dosages each time a day. Everything day." Dr. Mirage nodded.

"Show me how you use it." The patient took out her inhaler and brought it to her mouth. She inhaled it, but her cheeks puffed out. She stayed like that for a couple seconds before releasing it. Dr. Mirage sighed.

'God dammit, so fucking stupid.' She said inwardly. The door opened and one of the receptionists stuck her head in.

"Dr. Mirage? Someone from Dr. House's team is here. He wants to see you." Dr. Mirage sighed.

"Tell Dr. Jin to take over for me." She stood up and was about to leave when the patient stopped her.

"Wait, what about me?" Dr. Mirage sighed and turned around.

"You know, I think there's a pamphlet on how to use an inhaler somewhere here. Try finding it, maybe you'll learn how to use it in the time being." She smiles sarcastically.

"YOU RUDE SON OF A BITCH!" The patient yelled, throwing the inhaler at her. Dr. Mirage caught it and sighed.

"So I've been told." She tossed it back and went out, ignoring the flurry of curses thrown at her. She saw a blonde guy holding a blue file with her name on it. She saw the other nurses staring at him with looks that were so painfully obvious. Dr. Mirage really couldn't care less. She had other stuff to worry about, like why Dr. House was requesting her.

"Are you Dr. Mirage?" He asked. A couple of the nurses looked like they were gonna faint from the sound of his voice.

"No. I'm Dr. What the hell does House want from me?" She sayed sarcastically. The nurses looked at her in contempt.

"Dr. House needs a psychiatrist and you're our only option." She saw the other file in his hand.

"What's in the other file?"

"It's the patient's. All her records are in here." He handed it over. Dr. Mirage combed through the symptoms and looked at the diagnosis.

 **Diagnosis- Schizsophrenia**

Something didn't add up. The symptoms were that she would act differently to different objects, animals, and other stuff, which were probably caused by emotions since all of them were things she either hated, or loved. She narrowed her eyes.

"It's not Schizsophrenia." She mumbled after thinking about other stuff.

"Excuse me? It's Schizsophrenia. The patient acts out based on what she sees due to emotions." Dr. Chase said. Dr. Mirage shook her head.

"I need to see the people who she saw."

The 5 people she saw stood in front of her.

"Do any of you have any relations to Mary Jane Kade?" She asked. All of them just said how they knew here.

"I sometimes work as a cashier. I've seen her a couple of times. No well enough to be her friend."

"I sometimes run past her house and say good morning."

"I sometimes feed her dog a little."

"I let her pick pick vegetables and fruit from my garden."

"I give her small objects for her to recycle."

Dr. Mirage's theory was proven by those 5 statements. She left the room after dismissing everyone.

"Well?" Dr. Chase asked.

"It's Charles Bonnet syndrome." She said.

"How?"

"All the people are too insignificant for her to remember them, and they never revealed their names. I'm guessing they are pitiful because they never pointed out they've rarely talked to her and let her hallucinate she was talking to her beloved fuck buddy." She said. Dr. Chase gave her a weird look.

"You're joking, right?" She looked up. His 5'9 frame dwarfed her 5'4 frame.

"About her having Charles Bonnet syndrome? No. Having a beloved fuck buddy, yes." She walked over to the patients room, leaving an awestruck Dr. Chase in the hallway before he ran after her.

"You have Charles Bonnet syndrome." Dr. Mirage said, walking in. She opened up the drawer and grabbed some propofol to use in case the patient decides to go haywire.

"I am not delusional!" The patient said. "Why are you even telling me that Kyle?" Dr. Mirage sighed.

"I'm not whoever this Kyle guy is. I am Dr. Mirage. A physciatrist. Big difference." The patient looked startled.

"Kyle, stop joking around." Dr. Mirage called in a nurse.

"Tell other nurses to get a water chamber ready. We need to do some... shock therapy." The nurse was a little confused before she went to get stuff ready. The door opened and in walked the famous Dr. House.

"Charles Bonnet Syndrome, huh?" He said.

"Dr. House. I'm surprised you even care." She said.

"Well, what are you gonna do with my patient?"

"Drown her." She replied. Dr. House raised an eyebrow.

"That could kill her."

"She almost drowned 5 times before. She's scared of being submerged in water. If we dunk her in a water chamber, the shock will stimulate her brain nerves to start working correctly."

"Is this even protocol?"

"No. It's protocol to help a person. Drowning them is the best way." Dr. House nodded in approval.

"Would you kidnap a celebrity to save their life?" She nodded."

"Especially if he's hot." Dr. House smiled.

"Finally, someone who understands my ways!" She shook her head as the nurse walked in.

"I studied in medical fields because I realize I have more leeway to do illegal stuff like break into other people's homes." She walked with the nurse and proceeded to watch as the patient was dunked in wanted and screaming insults and curses. Dr. Chase walked in and saw Dr. Mirage standing there with a cold face.

"This is how you treat it?"

"No, but you never know." The patient was wrapped in towels and taken back to the room. After an hour, the patient was back to normal. She wasn't hallucinating, and she recognized her loved ones to those who she barely knew. The same day, she was discharged.

Dr. Mirage was sitting in the same room as Dr. House's team. She was able to treat the patient, and Dr. House liked her ways. Especially her 34C cups, but he'll screw around with that later.

"So, Mirage here drowned a patient-"

"You drowned a patient?" Foreman asked, looking at her in shock.

"-And treated her. The patient is no longer hallucinating. Surprisingly, someone who works in the clinic was able to figure that out before my diagnostics team." Cameron and Foreman looked down. Chase just ignored what Dr. House said. Chase had been with him long enough to know that Dr. House was an ass all the time.

"So, I'm bringing Mirage into our team."

All of them shot their heads to look at him in shock.

Mirage sat there, with her eyes widened.

'What the fuck?'


End file.
